The production of polymer powder by polymerisation reactions of monomers in the presence of catalysts is well-known. For example, processes are known and widely operated commercially using both fluidised bed reactors and slurry phase reactors.
In the gas fluidised bed polymerisation of olefins, for example, the polymerisation is conducted in a fluidised bed reactor wherein a bed of polymer particles is maintained in a fluidised state by means of an ascending gas stream comprising the gaseous reaction monomer. During the course of polymerisation, fresh polymer is generated by the catalytic polymerisation of the monomer, and polymer product is withdrawn to maintain the bed at more or less constant volume. An industrially favoured process employs a fluidisation grid to distribute the fluidising gas to the bed, and to act as a support for the bed when the supply of gas is cut off. The polymer produced is generally withdrawn from the reactor via a discharge conduit arranged in the lower portion of the reactor, near the fluidisation grid. In a slurry polymerisation process the polymerisation is conducted in a stirred tank or, preferably, a continuous loop reactor comprising mainly polyolefin, inert solvent (diluent) and a catalyst for the polymerisation. Polymer product is removed from the reactor in the form of a slurry of the reaction diluent.
The polymer product removed from the reactor may contain unreacted monomers, hydrogen and other hydrocarbon species (for example, ethane, methane, propane, pentane, hexane, butane) and these monomers and other hydrocarbons should be removed from the polymer product since failure to do so may lead to (a) hydrocarbons levels rising to explosive levels in downstream equipment or (b) environmental constraints being exceeded or (c) unacceptable product quality e.g. odours.
One step that is typically used to remove entrained monomers and other residual hydrocarbons is to contact the produced polymer with a gas in a purge vessel, usually a counter-currently flowing inert gas, such as nitrogen. The said step may be referred to as “purging” or “degassing”.